


Movies I Have Watched With David

by mycleverusername



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Spreadsheets, romcoms, they watch a lot of movies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycleverusername/pseuds/mycleverusername
Summary: A spreadsheet by Patrick Brewer.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 105
Kudos: 198





	Movies I Have Watched With David

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing AO3 for work skins and I found [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173367/chapters/52932751#workskin). I couldn't resist. Scroll down and also across the see the whole spreadsheet.

Presented in chronological order.

| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Movie | Release year | Female lead(s) | Male lead(s) | David's score | David's comments | My score | My comments | Match? |   
2 | Sleepless in Seattle | 1993 | Meg Ryan | Tom Hanks | 14 | "If we are going to see each other romantically, you need to understand how important rom coms are to my life." | 6 | David takes romcoms really seriously so I made this spreadsheet to keep track. I liked this movie but I wish it showed them together after they met. | =AND(E2>=7,G2>=7) |   
3 | Notting Hill | 1999 | Julia Roberts | Hugh Grant | 15 | *incoherent sobs* | 7 | Tried to get David to give his score out of 10 but I didn't want to show him the spreadsheet so I couldn't explain why. Anyway, I liked the movie. | TRUE |   
4 | The Prince and Me | 2004 | Julia Stiles | Luke Mably | 10 | "Patrick, are you sure you aren't the Prince of somewhere? Because I would kill for an underground jewelry vault right now." | 5 | This one was just okay for me. The prince is pretty hot. | FALSE |   
5 | The Princess Diaries | 2001 | Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews | Robert Schwartzman, Hector Elizondo | 10 | "I'm continuing to manifest your secret royal heritage." | 7 | Sorry to disappoint, I'm just an average Canadian boy. | TRUE |   
6 | You've Got Mail | 1998 | Meg Ryan | Tom Hanks | 12 | This film is a beautiful love letter to New York City and the chemistry between Meg and Tom is undeniable. Enemies to lovers is a well-worn trope but the dichotomy between their online and face-to-face feelings is a welcome and fresh twist. | 8 | David saw me updating the spreadsheet and insisted on providing me with "a more polished quote." I actually really enjoyed this movie. | TRUE |   
7 | The Lake House | 2006 | Sandra Bullock | Keanu Reeves | 14 | A true cinematic masterpiece, this movie was unfairly maligned by the critics who failed to see the raw emotion Sandy brought to the character. | 7 | I can't go any lower or David might break up with me but all the time bending stuff really messed with my head and I didn't get it | TRUE |   
8 | Glitter | 2001 | Mariah Carey | Max Beesley | 15 | Glitter, both the movie and the soundtrack, are underrated gems. Mariah shines in a nuanced portrayal of a young singer. | 3 | Today I found out that one of only three times David has said I love you was to Mariah Carey. I can't decide if he has high or low standards based on how bad this movie is. | FALSE |   
9 | Practical Magic | 1998 | Sandra Bullock, Nicole Kidman | Aidan Quinn | 9 | I love this movie so much but I can only watch it like once a year because Gilly reminds me too much of Alexis and I think about all her stupid boyfriends and get sad. | 8 | ... I'm in love with David Rose. Also, great movie. | TRUE |   
10 | 10 Things I Hate About You | 1999 | Julia Stiles | Heath Ledger | 13 | Julia Stiles' greatest triumph. Kat is tough, has a rich vocabulary, cares deeply about her sister, and lands the sexiest serenade of all time. | 9 | I loved this movie! Also, Heath Ledger! I'm gay! And if David wants a serenade, I'll give him a serenade... | TRUE |   
11 | Pretty Woman | 1990 | Julia Roberts | Richard Gere | 14 | Julia Roberts is radiant as Vivian and was absolutely robbed of an Oscar. | 7 | David said I "owed" him this one after he agreed to the open mic. Not my favorite. | TRUE |   
12 | Just Like Heaven | 2005 | Reese Witherspoon | Mark Ruffalo | 8 | Neither of their best work, but still fun, and I love the happy ending. Another good one for spooky season. | 4 | Falling in love with a ghost? not for me | FALSE |   
13 | Jerry Maguire | 1996 | Renee Zellweger | Tom Cruise | 5 | Too much sports, not even rom, not enough com | 10 | David offered me this "compromise movie" as a second olive branch. Score is for the movie and the gesture. | FALSE |   
14 | Miss Congeniality | 2000 | Sandra Bullock | Benjamin Bratt | 13 | One of the greatest films ever made. Sandy kicks ass, takes names, gets the guy, plays the water goblets, makes friends, saves lives, and looks great doing it. | 9 | Oh this one was so fun. Inspired David to tell me some horrifying stories about his Little Mister pageant days, however. | TRUE |   
15 | Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous | 2005 | Sandra Bullock, Regina King | N/A | 10 | Not as good as the first one, I'll admit, But Sandy and Regina King have great buddy-cop chemistry. And Sandy doesn't need a man to get shit done. | 5 | This movie is, sadly, a classic disappointing sequel. | FALSE |   
16 | The Holiday | 2006 | Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet | Jude Law, Jack Black | 12 | Thinking about leaving it all behind and moving to a charming cottage in the English countryside. Fine, Patrick can come too. | 8 | Very heartwarming! I loved the friendship between Kate Winslet and the old man. Also, Jude Law hot. | TRUE |   
17 | While You Were Sleeping | 1995 | Sandra Bullock | Bill Pullman | 11 | Sandy is in peak form here. I love the comforting Christmas vibes. | 6 | Sorry, the whole thing reads creepy instead of sweet to me. | FALSE |   
18 | A Rugrats Chanukah | 1996 | N/A | N/A | 10 | Since there aren't any great Chanukah romcoms (I'm waiting, Hollywood), this has to do. Luckily it holds up. | 10 | Just delightful. Informative, educational, funny. Wordplay. Enemies becoming friends. Historical reenactments by babies. This short film has it all! | TRUE |   
19 | Love Actually | 2003 | Keira Knightley, Emma Thompson | Hugh Grant, Colin Firth, Alan Rickman | 9 | All my favorite British actors at their best. When Emma Thompson cries, I cry. | 7 | My favorite parts were Hugh Grant dancing and Colin Firth brooding. And the little boy was so cute! | TRUE |   
20 | When Harry Met Sally... | 1989 | Meg Ryan | Billy Crystal | 13 | This classic features incredible work by Meg Ryan, Billy Crystal, and Carrie Fisher. The perfect choice for a quiet New Year's Eve in with Patrick. | 9 | This is a classic for a reason. Sigh. I love all the stupid little things about David and I want the rest of my life with him to start as soon as possible. | TRUE |   
21 | She's All That | 1999 | Rachel Leigh Cook | Freddie Prinze Jr. | 8 | Great, but the worse of 1999's two, "we're in high school and I'm secretly dating you on a bet/for money" films. | 5 | I don't think the two of them make any sense together. Also, I can't believe this and 10 Things I Hate About You came out within 2 months of each other. | FALSE |   
22 | Crazy Stupid Love | 2011 | Emma Stone, Julianne Moore | Ryan Gosling, Steve Carell | 9 | Even though Ryan Gosling is forever on my shit list for RSVPing no to my 14th birthday party, this is an excellent film. Although the babysitter giving the kid her nudes is very cringy and probably illegal. | 8 | Hilarious! I was shocked by the twist. Ryan Gosling hot. Steve Carell... HOT? I'm confused about it. Agree with David about the babysitter thing. | TRUE |   
23 | Divine Secrets of the YaYa Sisterhood | 2002 | Sandra Bullock | N/A | 9 | Sandra Bullock AND the Dowager Countess? Say no more. | 5 | I wanted to like it, but it was just too melodramatic for me. | FALSE |   
24 | The Cutting Edge | 1992 | Moira Kelly | D.B. Sweeney | 9 | Some excellent sexual tension in this one. We also had our own ice rink but Alexis got bored of it after a month and I could never accomplish more than laps. | 7 | This was fun! Afterwards I thanked David for picking a sports movie and he ranted for 10 minutes about how "figure skating is a sport with class, Patrick." | TRUE |   
25 | But I'm A Cheerleader | 1999 | Natasha Lyonne, Clea DuVall | N/A | 9 | I've always thought this movie was just fun and campy but Patrick won't stop crying I think I broke him | 7 | Note to self: ask David to show me more queer films | TRUE |   
26 | 13 Going on 30 | 2005 | Jennifer Garner | Mark Ruffalo | 8 | Very charming, but as someone who frequently feels like an awkward 13-year-old in the body of an adult, it hits a little too close to home. | 6 | Loved the Thriller dance, but the time travel thing just doesn't do it for me. | FALSE |   
27 | How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days | 2000 | Kate Hudson | Matthew McConaughey | 7 | Not my favorite, but still great. | 5 | I know she was acting extra on purpose for the bet but the whole thing was too cringy for me. | FALSE |   
28 | The Parent Trap | 1998 | Lindsay Lohan, Natasha Richardson | Dennis Quaid | 8 | JUSTICE FOR MEREDITH BLAKE. Send LiLo to Switzerland, please! Serves her right for ditching me in Ibiza in 2004. | 7 | I'm surprised David likes this movie because it has a lot of camping and nature and children, but those are some of the reasons I like it! | TRUE |   
29 | A League of Their Own | 1992 | Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna | Tom Hanks | 9 | Tom Hanks says there's no crying in baseball, and yet, Patrick cried at a baseball rerun yesterday? Discuss. | 9 | Okay, I was exhausted from moving, and it was their 1993 World Series win -- you know what, no, I don't need a reason! | TRUE |   
30 | Legally Blonde | 2001 | Reese Witherspoon | Luke Wilson | 12 | I love this movie because I, like Elle Woods, always have to prove to people that I am more than just my stunningly good looks. | 8 | I joked that this movie made me want to go to law school and David got all quiet and asked me not to leave him. Aww. | TRUE |   
31 | Erin Brockovich | 2002 | Julia Roberts | Albert Finney | 13 | A tour de force. Julia's Oscar. Nothing else needs to be said. | 7 | We are on a "badass women in law" movie kick and I am into it. | TRUE |   
32 | Never Been Kissed | 1999 | Drew Barrymore | Michael Vartan | 9 | Even though my own high school experience was really wonderful, I do love a good high school redemption story. | 3 | I know she's not really a student, but the student/teacher thing is a big no from me. | FALSE |   
33 | Love and Basketball | 2000 | Sanaa Lathan | Omar Epps | 10 | This is a decent movie. I like how their romance grows from childhood to adulthood. | 9 | David can fake nonchalance all he wants, he knew every line to this movie. | TRUE |   
34 | Cabaret | 1972 | Liza Minnelli | Joel Grey | 9 | Mmm, I cannot wait to see Patrick in that costume. | 9 | Wow. Just wow. Although now I'm even more intimidated of taking on this role than I was before... | TRUE |   
35 | 50 First Dates | 2006 | Drew Barrymore | Adam Sandler | 10 | I used to think it was impossible to fall in love with someone again every day. | 6 | I just don't really like Adam Sandler. | FALSE |   
36 | Bridget Jones's Diary | 2001 | Renee Zellweger | Hugh Grant, Colin Firth | 15 | I thought The Year of the Sebastien Sads had ruined this movie for me forever, but then I found someone who likes me just as I am... ew I just made myself puke | 8 | Awwwww. Although now David keeps asking me if I'd beat someone up for him. Should I take a boxing class? | TRUE |   
37 | Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason | 2004 | Renee Zellweger | Hugh Grant, Colin Firth | 10 | Far above average for a sequel. Hugh Grant and Colin Firth remain dreamy. Although I must say, I have bailed Alexis out of a Thai women's prison and it was a lot less fun than the movie made it look. | 6 | David says I owe him the whole trilogy because he was the baseball VIP. Not a bad movie, but the first one was better, and all the depictions of Thai people were kind of racist I think? | FALSE |   
38 | Bridget Jones's Baby | 2016 | Renee Zellweger | Colin Firth, Patrick Dempsey | 11 | I'm torn, because it was funnier than Edge of Reason, and McDreamy, but pregnancy and babies and childbirth and the word "placenta" are all no's from me. | 6 | This was shockingly great for a threequel made 12 years after the sequel. Really funny, hot men, and the baby was so cute at the end! | TRUE |   
39 | Dirty Dancing | 1987 | Jennifer Grey | Patrick Swayze | 12 | I just... swoon. | 8 | I think even I could learn to be a good dancer if Patrick Swayze was my teacher. | TRUE |   
40 | The Blind Side | 2009 | Sandra Bullock | N/A | 10 | Too much sports, but in this house we respect Sandra Bullock's Oscar. And because it's Patrick's birthday. | 8 | American football isn't my favorite, but this was very inspiring. | TRUE |   
41 | Save the Last Dance | 2001 | Julia Stiles | Sean Patrick Thomas | 9 | Julia Stiles can do no wrong, but this one doesn't hold up as well as I'd like. | 5 | I appreciate that David wants to inspire me to dance better but I don't think Mrs. Rose is looking for hip-hop ballet fusion. | FALSE |   
42 | Pride and Prejudice | 2005 | Keira Knightley | Matthew MacFadyen | 13 | I've done many sexy things with many sexy people, but nothing as sexy as when Mr. Darcy helps Lizzie climb into the carriage and then flexes his hand. Swoon. | 10 | I love him, most ardently. And he doesn't know it, but I'm going to ask him to marry me tomorrow. | TRUE |   
43 | The Proposal | 2009 | Sandra Bullock | Ryan Reynolds | 11 | Sandra Bullock could boss me around any time. Also, Ryan Reynold's butt. | 7 | I told David that Ramone reminded me of Ray and he threw his phone at me for making him think of Ray as a stripper. | TRUE |   
44 | Bend it Like Beckham | 2002 | Parminder Nagra, Keira Knightley | Jonathon Rhys Meyers | 8 | Patrick gets another sportsy movie because he broke so many legs in the play. Great movie that would be even better if there were less sports and they made it queer like the writers originally wanted to. | 9 | I am Having A Lot Of Feelings about living outside of your family's expectations and the gay friend who was willing to marry her to make her dreams come true. I like like Beckham too. | TRUE |   
45 | My Best Friend's Wedding | 1997 | Julia Roberts | Dermot Mulroney | 9 | It's Julia so a 9 is the minimum possible score but in hindsight this movie is questionable | 5 | The one scene where they sing is fun but I'm feeling way too much secondhand embarrassment to ever watch this again | FALSE |   
46 | Joe Versus the Volcano | 1990 | Meg Ryan | Tom Hanks | 10 | An underrated gem starring two of the greatest actors of our time. | 5 | A little too ridiculous for me. | FALSE |   
47 | Mystic Pizza | 1998 | Julia Roberts, Annabeth Gish, Lili Taylor | Vincent D'Onofrio, William Moses, Adam Storke | 11 | Julia has been a shining star since the moment she first graced our screens. I'm just happy to be alive at the same time as her. | 8 | Funny, sweet, heartwarming without being too mushy. I loved it. | TRUE |   
48 | She's the Man | 2006 | Amanda Bynes | Channing Tatum | 6 | Very heteronormative. Like, oh no, she can't have a crush on me because I'm a girl! I can't have a crush on him because he thinks I'm a boy! Also, there were not this many hot men at real boarding school. | 6 | A rare one of these I had actually seen before. Pretty funny! Channing Tatum kind of reminds of David, actually? | FALSE |   
49 | Say Anything... | 1989 | Ione Skye | John Cusack | 8 | Embezzlement is a sore subject around here but it feels very good to see the asshole go to jail. | 7 | I'd hold a boombox over my head outside David's window except I think Mrs. Rose would strangle me. | TRUE |   
50 | Mona Lisa Smile | 2003 | Julia Roberts, Julia Stiles | Dominic West | 11 | Julia Roberts AND Julia Stiles? What more could you want? | 7 | Very inspiring. I wish I'd had more professors in college who really cared like she did. | TRUE |   
51 | Ghost | 1990 | Demi Moore | Patrick Swayze | 11 | Are pottery wheels portable? Could Kat bring one to the store for me and Patrick to try out? Or we could go to her studio... | ? | I think we might have to watch this again when neither of us are high on painkillers to get a more accurate rating. | FALSE |   
52 | The Wedding Planner | 2001 | Jennifer Lopez | Matthew McConaughey | 8 | Not exactly Peak Cinema but Matthew McConaughey's ass in the tango scene makes up for it | 4 | What he said. | FALSE |   
53 | Sense and Sensibility | 1995 | Emma Thompson, Kate Winslet | Hugh Grant, Alan Rickman | 10 | I wish I lived in this world so badly. All I want in life is to swoon dramatically on a dusty old couch. | 7 | Is he trying to pretend he doesn't do that regularly in this timeline anyways? | TRUE |   
54 | Hope Floats | 1998 | Sandra Bullock | Harry Connick Jr. | 9 | The project isn't worthy of her (she has to act opposite a child), but Sandy could read the phone book and I'd still give it a 9. | 3 | Just... really not her best work | FALSE |   
55 | Clueless | 1995 | Alicia Silverstone | Paul Rudd | 9 | I turned Patrick into a cheese puff today so he gets to watch his favorite movie, even though he knows that I can't look at Brittany Murphy without crying. | 10 | AND IN CONCLUSION, MAY I PLEASE REMIND YOU, IT DOES NOT SAY RSVP ON THE STATUE OF LIBERTY. | TRUE |   
56 | Two Weeks Notice | 2002 | Sandra Bullock | Hugh Grant | 8, minus 2 for Trump | An average premise elevated to greatness by its two charismatic leads. Unfortunately we can never watch it again due to a three-line cameo by Donald Trump I had completely forgotten about. | 5 | I agree with David. Which is too bad, because there was a lovely sequence in the middle with a baseball scene, then a tennis scene, then a bathroom humor scene, and we made out through the whole thing. | FALSE |   
57 | Four Weddings and a Funeral | 1995 | Andie MacDowell | Hugh Grant | 10 | Running into your wedding hookup at the next wedding is never actually this simple, but I can't help it, I believe in love! | 8 | Hugh Grant can really do no wrong. | TRUE |   
58 | Runaway Bride | 1999 | Julia Roberts | Richard Gere | 10 | Not as good as their other collaboration (nothing is), but this is a wonderful film with an incredible cast. Chris Meloni is delicious. | 4 | This one was really not great. Sorry David. | FALSE |   
59 | An entire season of Sunrise Bay | 198? | Moira Rose | Clifton Sparks | 0 | Score is based solely on the objective quality of the entertainment. | N/A | I went to pick David up and the next thing I knew it was 12 hours later and my brain felt like it had been through a blender. | FALSE |   
60 | The Wedding Singer | 1998 | Drew Barrymore | Adam Sandler | 9 | Patrick, don't even think about singing me the "grow old with you" song, I am in a fragile emotional state due to planning our wedding and I really couldn't handle it. | 7 | I still don't really like Adam Sandler but the song at the end is really beautiful and I am definitely going to learn it and play it for David. | TRUE |   
61 | Kissing Jessica Stein | 2001 | Jennifer Westfeldt, Heather Juergensen | N/A | 8 | Should've ended after the wedding scene. | 8 | I thought this one was really charming. | TRUE |   
62 | Sweet Home Alabama | 2002 | Reese Witherspoon | Josh Lucas, Patrick Dempsey | 8 | Good fun, nothing groundbreaking. Reminded me that I want to try to find a glassblower to sell their work at the store. | 6 | I've seen bits and pieces of this one because it's on TV all the time, but the whole thing was pretty good. | FALSE |   
63 | Moonstruck | 1987 | Cher | Nicolas Cage | 12 | A gorgeous, if dated, ode to the power and passion of true love and New York City. Anchored by a much-deserved Oscar winning turn by Queen Cher. | 7 | Might have nightmares about Nic Cage, but our new city looks gorgeous. | TRUE |   
64 | Music and Lyrics | 2007 | Drew Barrymore | Hugh Grant | 10 | An odd pairing, but they're both so damn charming they make it work somehow. | 8 | I can't resist a songwriting romcom. David has a way with words, maybe he could write me some lyrics? | TRUE |   
65 | 27 Dresses | 2008 | Katherine Heigl | James Marsden | 10 | I can relate to her sister stealing the guy she wants, but tomorrow I am "always, always, always a bridesmaid" no more. | 6 | Would be higher, but now I'm going to have Bennie and the Jets stuck in my head for the rest of my life. | FALSE |   
66 | A Wedding Film By Ray | 2018 | N/A | David Rose, Patrick Brewer | 25 | While the main characters are very sexy and the whole thing very beautiful, the direction, cinematography, editing (or lack thereof), and narration all leave much to be desired. | 1000 | Greatest movie ever made. | TRUE |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Patrick's formatting notes:
> 
> If both Patrick and David give the movie a 7 or higher, Column I will say "TRUE". If not, it will say "FALSE." Then, if it says true, it gets shaded green.
> 
> If the "female lead" column contains a Julia, it gets shaded purple. If it contains Sandra Bullock, it gets shaded blue.


End file.
